1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a drive head cleaning apparatus for cleaning a drive head of an equipment that uses a hard-cased floppy disk of, for example, 3.5 inch size.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various kinds of drive head cleaning apparatuses for equipment that uses floppy disk have been proposed, many of them designed to clean the drive head for the floppy disk consisting of a magnetic disk contained in a soft resin jacket.
The cleaning apparatus of conventional construction as it is, therefore, cannot be used for cleaning the drive head for the hard-cased floppy disk.